Seeking Redemption
by darstar
Summary: Missing scenes between shooting and ED, Ziva and Tony at his apartment, going into "Shiva". SPOILER ALERT! Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my take on the missing scenes between the shooting and the ED, and the photo/spoilers/previews for "Shiva". I do not own CBS, NCIS or its Characters. This story does contain SPOILERS, so if you want to stay spoiler free, you have been warned.**_

Seeking Redemption

Chapter One: Taking Blame

Tony looked toward the doorway, sensing her presence before he saw her. She looked at him, begging him to tell him that what she was thinking was _wrong_.

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and saw many things: shock, anger and…sorrow? "No…" She whispered as she turned to look toward her left.

She doesn't remember screaming his name when she sees him, bursting into tears and running to her father's lifeless form.

His eyes are half open, as if he is just catching his breath after receiving his wounds. But he only falls limply into her arms as she stumbles to the floor beside him.

Gibbs finally caught up and they team stand in silence as Ziva keens for her father. They don't understand her words, but it is heart-wrenching.

"Who did this?" Tony's anger is only tempered by Gibbs' shock at the scene. One by one, they leave Ziva to have her private moment with this man, her father.

A father in name only, yet supposedly he had been here to mend if not completely heal those wounds.

They all knew by now that he had once again betrayed her trust, they just weren't sure of the facts and timeline. None of that mattered right now.

In the next room, Gibbs told McGee to stay at the house and wait for the second-stringers, as they called them, to come to the scene.

They knew the cause of death and they had the body of the shooter. But Gibbs wanted a play by play action report of the shooting.

"Tony." Gibbs got DiNozzo's attention. He had been hovering by the entrance to the family room, keeping a discreet eye on Ziva.

"Boss?" He didn't look at Gibbs.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said a little sharper. Tony glanced in his direction, startled.

"Sorry, Boss. What do you want me to do?" He looked into Gibbs' eyes.

"Once the coroner's truck gets here, I want you to take Ziva to your place. I'm not sure Eli David was the only target. Get her settled, and then meet us at the hospital. McGee will stay here to make sure the other team has things under control, and then join us."

"Understood." Tony said, looking back at Ziva. Just then, the attendants arrived to take the body of Eli David back to NCIS. Gibbs did not call Ducky.

They were treating this as low-key as possible until the players that needed to be read-in were. As far as they were concerned, he was a friend of Director Vance who was killed in the shooting.

After a few minutes, one of the attendants came up to Gibbs. "Uh, Special Agent Gibbs? We're having a little problem here."

Gibbs glared at the attendant. "Define 'problem'." He glared.

The young man gulped. "Your Agent won't let us take the body."

Tony and Gibbs both heaved a sigh. Together, they went into the room. Her sobbing had subsided. She now had this blank look on her face which they both recognized as shock.

Gibbs and Tony both knelt beside her. "Ziver, you need to let these young men take your father. He can't stay here, and you can't stay with him."

Tony placed his hand on Ziva's. She looked startled and glanced up, seeing them for the first time.

"It's time, Ziva." Tony said softly.

Ziva looked at Tony, then at Gibbs. Slowly, she nodded. Taking one last look at her father, she kissed him, then allowed Tony and Gibbs to help her to her feet.

"I will go with him." She said.

"No, you won't." Gibbs said, with finality.

Ziva started to protest, but Gibbs cut her off. "I am not allowing you to go sit in the NCIS morgue all night by yourself. It won't do your father any good, and it certainly won't help you. Nothing is happening tonight."

Ziva's shoulders sagged under the strain of her grief. Tony held onto her arm and placed his other one around her waist.

She looked at him, questioning. "I'm taking you to my place. Your apartment may not be safe." Ziva just nodded, unable to process anything at the moment.

Tony led her to her car. "Give me your keys." He said. Ziva pulled them out and handed them to him without comment.

Gibbs got in his car. "I'll follow you over, and then you can go back to the hospital with me."

That woke Ziva up. "Mrs. Vance! She was shot, I need…"

"Ziva, the only thing you need to do right now is take care of you." Tony said. They got in her car. Tony had a bad moment trying to move her seat back, but finally adjusted it properly.

"I need clothes." Ziva said. She looked at Tony. "For work tomorrow."

Tony shook his head, and started to say that was the last place she would be, but Ziva cut him off.

"Even if I am not there to "work", I am sure I will need to come in to make a statement. I am, after all, the only witness, other than Director Vance and his wife."

Tony conceded to her logic, and called Gibbs. "Boss? Ziva wants to pick up some clothes first. I'll meet you at the hospital, ok?" He listened for a few minutes. "Got it." He said.

"Got what?" Ziva asked.

"My orders." Tony replied vaguely.

"Which are what?" Ziva persisted.

Tony waited until they got to a red light before he turned to face her. "To take care of my partner." He said quietly. Ziva gave him a small smile, her eyes red and puffy.

**Tony's Apartment**

Tony had insisted on going up with Ziva as she gathered a few things. She tried to insist it wasn't necessary. They had gotten the shooter.

"Ziva, you know he wasn't working alone. What if you were meant to be part of the collateral damage? Let me do this, if not as your friend, then as your partner, if that's the only way you will let me be here for you."

Ziva's eyes softened at that. "I am sorry, Tony. I understand there are still risks, and I am grateful that you are helping me, as my partner and my friend." She placed her hand on his chest to emphasize her words.

Now they were at Tony's apartment. Tony carried Ziva's bag and took it into the bedroom. Ziva stood motionless in the living room, not sure what to do.

Tony came up to her and rubbed her arms. "Ziva, the last thing I want to do is leave you right now. I don't want you to be alone."

Ziva shook her head. "I…I will be fine, Tony. I do not mind being alone, I would actually prefer being alone, in my thoughts for now."

Tony nodded. "The place is yours. Feel free to take a shower or try to eat something." The fact that none of them actually had their Shabbat dinner just dawned on him.

"Go, Tony. You do not want Gibbs to be angry at you." Ziva looked at the door.

Tony squeezed her arms, and reluctantly let go. He turned back to her. "I will be texting you, to see how you are doing. You don't have to really respond if you don't want to, but I do want to know that you got them." Ziva nodded.

"And don't leave the apartment. I mean it, Ziva. I want you to stay here."

Ziva looked at Tony, her face wan. "I will not leave, Tony. Do not worry."

Tony nodded. "Ok, as soon as I know something I'll get back here."

He closed the door and locked it. Ziva looked around the apartment, and then looked at the blood on her jacket. Her father's blood.

Suddenly, she was ripping off her clothes, not caring if she tore off buttons or ripped sleeves. She would never were these clothes again.

She ran into Tony's bathroom and turned on the shower, full blast. Standing under the steaming water, Ziva cried and asked God to have mercy on her father's soul.

**Three Hours Later**

Tony grimly got in Ziva's car. He couldn't believe Mrs. Vance was dead. Ziva was going to be devastated.

He was glad that she had acknowledged his texts, although it wasn't until the fourth text that she answered.

He was ready to run out of that ED waiting room and head back to apartment when she finally responded.

She apologized and said she had been in the shower and missed his other texts. After breathing a huge sigh of relief, he texted her back and told her to try to lay down and get some rest.

Her simple "ok" was not overly reassuring. He wasn't sure who he would find when he finally got home- Ninja Ziva, Badass Mossad; or Ziva, broken daughter.

Privately, Tony hoped for something in between. He felt Ziva needed to acknowledge her loss, but at the same time he didn't want her to close herself off. To him, to Gibbs, to any of the team.

They were all she had now, and he wasn't sure she had made that realization yet. He didn't want to be the one to point it out, but he wanted her to understand that she was not alone.

He sent a text to let her know that he was back, so she would be prepared when he walked into his home.

He was the one who wasn't prepared, though. When he opened the door, he found Ziva on his sofa, wearing a robe and what looked like a black nightgown.

She was curled up into a ball, hugging a pillow, staring at his piano.

"Ziva?" He asked quietly. Tony quietly walked over to the sofa and knelt beside her.

She had clearly spent most of the time he was gone crying, and he was upset he was not here to soothe her, to console her.

She slowly sat up and Tony sat down beside her. She looked into Tony's eyes. "Mrs. Vance is dead, isn't she?" Ziva whispered.

Tony looked away, and then glanced back at her. Her face crumbled again as fresh tears began to form. Tony automatically put his arm around her and held her as her body wracked in sobs.

"This is my entire fault!" She wailed.

"Shhh…Ziva. None of this is your fault." Tony tried to soothe her, but Ziva was adamant.

"I knew my father killed Wilkes. But I agreed to wait until after dinner to call Gibbs. But I could not. I got up, and went outside to call Gibbs. That's when the shooting began."

"How is that your fault, Ziva?" Tony asked quietly.

"That I waited! If I had called Gibbs right away, we would not have been sitting Shabbat with the Director and his wife. She would still be alive. And so would my father."

Tony was stumped by her logic. He took a deep breath. "Your father should have given himself up the minute you found him out. Vance should have never had Eli at his home, knowing how dangerous the situation could escalate should someone find out your father was here without knowledge."

"Ziva, look at me." Tony put his hands on her face, forcing her to face him.

"I did not get to say goodbye. I told him his sins were too great, and that I would never give him the redemption he desired. He asked me to sit across the table from him for one last time."

Ziva choked back a sob. "I sat at the table, but I refused to take part in Shabbat. I refused the wine when Mrs. Vance tried to fill my glass. Then my father stood to give the Shabbat blessing, speaking of God's Love, Peace and Family…"

Ziva looked at Tony. "I threw my napkin down and got up and left the table in disgust. I hated my father in that moment." Tony wiped a tear that traced a path down her cheek.

"My father died thinking I hated him." Fresh sobs started and Tony gathered her up in his arms, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"He knew you loved him, Ziva. He knew that he had disappointed you, but he knew that someone with a heart like yours could never hate her own father."

Tony sighed. "You probably did feel hate, hate in the moment when you could no longer stand his hypocrisy. But you believed in your heart, that it would go away."

He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "You knew there would be another time, to talk to him, to give him another chance if that was what you wanted."

"But now that will never be." Ziva sobbed into his shoulder. "I will never be able to tell him I loved him, despite everything."

_**I probably will only do one more chapter, as I don't have the time to do much more like I did with SS. And this is really about Tony and Ziva rather than the end result of the episode.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"My father died thinking I hated him." Fresh sobs started and Tony gathered her up in his arms, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.**_

_**"He knew you loved him, Ziva. He knew that he had disappointed you, but he knew that someone with a heart like yours could never hate her own father."**_

_**Tony sighed. "You probably did feel hate, hate in the moment when you could no longer stand his hypocrisy. But you believed in your heart, that it would go away."**_

_**He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "You knew there would be another time, to talk to him, to give him another chance if that was what you wanted."**_

_**"But now that will never be." Ziva sobbed into his shoulder. "I will never be able to tell him I loved him, despite everything."**_

Seeking Redemption

Chapter Two: Making Decisions, Right or Wrong

Tony pressed his lips together, trying to decide if he should say what he was about to. He and Ziva had been on an interesting journey these past few months.

They had become closer friends, by sharing and talking more about their personals thoughts, things from the past, and dreams for the future. This was one of those times.

"Do you know the last thing I said to my mother before she died?" Tony's voice was strangely void of emotion.

He could feel Ziva tense under his arm. She raised her head and looked at him, confused.

"I yelled at her. I accused her of not loving me, because she was going to leave me." Tony's voice broke. "I ran from the room after I told her that I hated her. I can still hear her calling after me, begging me to come back. I refused."

He looked at the wall across him, as if he was looking back across the years, seeing his eight year old self throw that temper-tantrum in the hospital room.

"She died that night." He said. "I've never told anyone that before, and it has eaten at me all these years."

Tony looked at her, his eyes glistening from the old memory and this new wound. "Ziva, regret is a terrible thing to hold onto. It eats at you, and prevents you from moving on, to other things. To better things."

He stopped. Ziva's expression softened. "Tony, you were a child, you did not understand what was happening. I am sure your mother knew you did not mean what you said."

This time, she was the one who was comforting. "I am so sorry you have carried this guilt and remorse all these years. But you should not; it was not your fault."

"And that is exactly what I am saying to you. Despite your anger, despite your disappointment, your father knew you loved him."

He took her hand and held it tightly. "Please don't do what I have done. Don't let this consume you, and make you an empty shell, afraid to love because you don't ever want to feel that pain again."

Ziva looked at their clasped hands. "You are not afraid to love, Tony. You have loved many times in your life."

Tony grimaced at that. He didn't want to talk about old girlfriends right now. "Not the same kind of love." He switched gears. "Ziva, you must have had some nice moments with your father while he was here. Tell me about those."

Tony wanted to get her mind off of her feelings of guilt. She had seemed happy at work when she was leaving to go share Shabbat with her father. It was only when she saw the plasma and the questions began to form in her mind did her emotions change.

Ziva actually smiled. "We didn't do too much. When he surprised me at the gym, I was disturbed. I tried to believe his explanation that he had come by himself without bodyguards and without the knowledge of his government, just to spend some 'quality' time with his daughter."

She sighed. "I waited until the next morning at work to tell Gibbs he was in town. I admitted to having concerns as to his real purpose, a concern that Gibbs shared. He encouraged me to spend time with him, and let him know if anything should change."

Ziva smiled. "We went to a diner and had some lunch. I showed him the pictures I had from Shmeil's visit."

Tony smiled at that. "How did that go over? From what I remember of that night, which is not a whole lot, Shmeil was not too generous with his praise for your father."

"No, he does not like my father. I told him that Shmeil was not a big fan is his." Ziva frowned. "He just laughed and said his fans were becoming few and far between."

Tony thought about that, and what Gibbs had told him about Eli being on the outs with Mossad, that he was trying to pull a power play.

Suddenly, Ziva turned crimson. "What?" Tony asked, encouraged that she was thinking of something other than her father's body.

She shook her head. "As my father was going through the photos, he suddenly smiled wide, chuckled and said 'Now this is what retirement should look like'."

Tony looked horrified. "Oh, please tell me there wasn't a picture of me puking my guts out." At that, Ziva actually laughed.

"No, I carefully removed any photo that had you in it. But somehow another photo got mixed into the pile." She looked significantly at Tony.

He stared at her for a few moments, and then he caught on. The look on his face was a mixture of horror and delight. "You have got be to kidding me. What happened next?"

"Well, I tried to grab the photo, but he pulled it out of my reach. He was very…playful about it. I explained to him it was an undercover op. He said, he said it looked very convincing."

Ziva swallowed the lump in her throat. Tony grinned, thinking the same thing. He thought Ziva looked fabulous pregnant and that thought had entered his mind more than once since that op, when was that? Two years ago?

And even now, as they were becoming closer and sharing more, that thought had come to him more recently. His musings were brought back to the present as he realized Ziva was still talking.

"I realized he mentioned retirement, so I asked if he meant his. He said he had looked forward to the day when he could put his Mossad days behind him, so that he could change the bad things that had come between us and make them good, or at least better."

"What did you say to that?" Tony was intrigued.

"I told him that I thought he was confusing retirement with redemption. He nodded, and said let this be the first attempt at his redeeming himself."

She smiled shyly. "Suddenly, he asked me if it was a boy or a girl. I told him it was not a real pregnancy, but he insisted, saying I would have been asked and wanted to know what I had said."

"So you told him you said it was a girl." Tony smiled. "I have no doubt you didn't add that I was the alleged father."

Ziva looked at Tony wryly. "No, I did not. But he was pleased I said it was a girl. Despite what he did to me, to my life; I think he really wanted that 'real' life for me. Marriage, children, the happily ever after we never had."

He pulled her head down and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go to bed? You must be exhausted."

Ziva shook her head. "I will not sleep tonight, Tony."

Tony sighed. "Ok. In that case, let me open up a good bottle of wine and you can regale me with every happy childhood story you have."

Ziva chuckled. "You do not have to stay up with me, Tony. You need your rest."

"So do you. You think I'm going to bed and leave you out here to stew? Forget it. If it wasn't so late, I'd entertain you with my incredible musical skills."

At that, Ziva truly laughed. "If it's anything like that song you tried to sing yesterday when we were going through those boxes, then I am happy it is late."

"Oh, you make fun of Tony and his singing? You will eat your words. Well, maybe not about the singing. But I can play a mean guitar and tinkle the ivories with the best of them."

He got up, pulled the said bottle of wine, got two glasses and proceeded back into the living room.

"So Gibbs knows I am here?" Ziva took her glass and sipped at the wine.

"Yep. He actually told me to bring you here, before I got the chance to tell him that I was going to bring you here anyway, whether he liked it or not."

"Interesting, but not unexpected." Ziva leaned back into the sofa.

She shifted her seat a little. "Tony, I know I said to you before I went to dinner that my father would never like you, but that was not true. He actually asked me about you, and…" She didn't finish.

"And what? He didn't actually say he liked me did he?" Tony was incredulous.

Ziva smiled at Tony's expression. "Not quite in those words. This is hard for me to say. I do not want you to get the wrong idea."

"Ok, now I am really intrigued." Tony straightened up.

Ziva took a deep breath. "He said that he accepted you being in my life and gave me his blessing."

Tony looked at Ziva closely, trying to gauge her feelings about that statement. "Well." He said lightly. "I like that a lot better than 'I am having him eliminated', don't you?"

Ziva relaxed and smiled. "It was a surprise, but yes, he could have made a much more ominous remark."

"Out of curiosity what is the 'wrong idea' you are worried about me getting? I know what a father giving his daughter his blessing means. So unless you didn't want it, I'm not sure what was wrong with it."

Ziva's gasp was so quiet, Tony almost didn't hear it. He instantly regretted saying the words. For God's sake, she had just lost her father, and here he was asking her if she wanted him to be her boyfriend.

"_Way to go, asshole."_ He berated himself.

"Sorry, Ziva. Really bad timing, and totally insensitive." Tony said quietly.

"No, Tony. It is fine. You only surprised me. But I do think we should save this conversation for another day, yes?"

"Yes." Tony said. "I guess I just played my hand."

Ziva tried to hide her smile. "Do not worry, Tony. I told you, it is fine. We will talk more about this. But we have other concerns at the moment."

They drank their wine in silence, and as he hoped, Ziva was soon snoring. He carefully took the wine glass from her hand and carried her into his bedroom.

He had already pulled down the covers so all he had to do was lay her down and cover her up. He looked at her, lying in his bed and cursed himself it was a twin.

Oh, well. They both needed to sleep anyway. Tomorrow was going to be hell. He got his extra pillows and blankets and settled himself on the sofa.

In the morning he woke up, disoriented. The events of the previous evening came rushing back to him and he groaned.

He cautiously got up and checked on Ziva. During the night, she had shed her robe. He had not been woken up during the night, so he was glad she appeared to have gotten some sleep.

But now she looked agonized; she was moving restlessly and muttering words. Tony knew she was having a nightmare or reliving the events at the Vance's home.

He needed to wake Ziva up, but didn't want to startle her. "Ziva." He whispered.

When that didn't work, he reached out and touched her shoulder. Ziva reacted immediately, grabbing his arm and screaming out "Stop!" as he held onto her.

She stared at Tony, breathing hard. Her right hand was raised, ready to strike out at her assailant, but Tony had a firm grip on her. She looked around in confusion, and then remembered why she was here.

"I am sorry." She said once she had calmed down sufficiently that Tony removed his hands.

"No apology needed. Ziva, your father…"

The look on Ziva's face made him stop. "I need to take a shower."

Tony let go and nodded. "Go ahead. I'll take mine when you're done." Tony left his bedroom and gave her privacy.

She pulled on her robe and with one last look at him, went into the bathroom.

He could hear the shower running, so he knew Ziva was fully awake. After fifteen minutes, she came out fully dressed.

"I am sorry, Tony. You startled me. I think I can take care of myself. Thank you for letting me stay here last night, although it was unnecessary."

Tony just stared into her eyes. "Maybe to you it was unnecessary, but it was necessary to me. I'm going to go take my shower now." He left her to her thoughts.

When he got out of the shower, he put his robe back on, and went back into the living room to check on her, a towel around his neck.

"Did you think I would leave?" Ziva challenged him.

"The thought entered my mind." Tony replied, clearly not happy with her frame of mind.

"My father is no longer flesh and blood. I am blood." She challenged, indicating she was going to into revenge mode.

"And now you're the daughter of a dead man." Tony said in return.

"Look, I know you. Just make me this promise: if you decide to insert yourself into this, you will tell me and have me by your side the entire time. No Lone Ranger, no sneaking off on your own. I want full disclosure and kept constantly in the loop. Promise me this, Ziva." Tony replaced the death grip on her arm, his eyes fixed on hers.

Ziva returned his gaze. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I promise, Tony. I know what my job is and what it isn't. I will not go rogue."

Tony looked closely at her, trying to read her thoughts, to see if she was being honest. He decided he needed to trust her, and just be there when she needed him.

"Ok." He finally said. "I'm going to get dressed. Then we can take off. Coffee's in the kitchen. Or tea, if you prefer."

Ziva smiled slightly at that, and headed into the kitchen.

Tony no sooner returned dressed and had joined her with his second cup of coffee when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was Gibbs. Tony let him in, watching him as he immediately went to Ziva, placing his hand on her arm.

"Ziver, I am so sorry about your father." Gibbs voice was soft, and sorrowful.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva answered quietly. Gibbs stared at her for a while, seeing her stony expression and rigid stance.

"Secretary Jarvis and Deputy Director Jerome Craig are running the show right now, while Vance is with his children."

Ziva looked away. She had forgotten about their children. Tony could just see the guilt building up inside her again.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "They will need your testimony, but then you should be free to do whatever you need to do for your father. What are you going to do?"

Ziva considered the question. "I guess it depends on when Ducky is…" She stopped to compose herself.

"My father was not a strict practitioner, but he did observe Jewish law and tradition. I should be observing Shiva, seven days of mourning. He should be buried in Israel."

She turned to Tony and Gibbs. "I do not want to take him back. I want to take part in this investigation. I want to find out who was behind this."

Tony was shaking his head. "Ziva, I doubt you will be able to take any part in the investigation, if for no other reason than he was your father. You should be in mourning, not running after killers."

Tony knew as he was speaking he may as well be talking to a brick wall.

She went to the window looking out. Suddenly, she saw someone. She did not know who is was but she could tell they were being watched.

Without thinking, she whirled around and grabbed her gun and was almost out the door before Gibbs and Tony grabbed her.

"Stay!" Gibbs ordered. Ziva looked at him, defiant. His glare was enough to stop her.

Tony and Gibbs ran outside and saw the van leave the scene.

"Shit! They know she's here." Tony muttered under his breath.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Whoever 'they' are. One of us should have stayed with Ziva, in case it was a ruse."

Tony looked stricken at that and ran back up the stairs. Much to his relief, she had not moved from her spot, though she had her gun trained on him the minute he walked in.

She put it down. "Black van, DC plates. I only got a few numbers." Tony answered her unvoiced question.

Gibbs had arrived by them. Tony was already on the phone to McGee and Gibbs had his phone open to call…he closed his phone.

Whoever he needed to report this to would already be at NCIS, and until they knew who was in that van, there was nothing they could do.

_**Wow, lots of follows and favs, but not too many reviews. So I guess you like it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**My father was not a strict practitioner, but he did observe Jewish law and tradition. I should be observing Shiva, seven days of mourning. He should be buried in Israel."**_

_**She turned to Tony and Gibbs. "I do not want to take him back. I want to take part in this investigation. I want to find out who was behind this."**_

_**Tony was shaking his head. "Ziva, I doubt you will be able to take any part in the investigation, if for no other reason than he was your father. You should be in mourning, not running after killers."**_

_**Tony knew as he was speaking he may as well be talking to a brick wall.**_

Seeking Redemption

Chapter Three: Taking Action

**NCIS**

As expected, Ziva was required to give a detailed account from the moment she saw her father until she ended back at the Vance's home with Gibbs.

She was allowed to give her narrative without interruption. She was then given some time to rest and regroup, and then brought back in to answer their questions.

Ziva was open and honest and held back nothing, including her belief that she was responsible for their deaths by not telling Gibbs sooner about her father being the killer of the journalist, Wilkes.

Secretary Jarvis and Deputy Director Craig looked uncomfortable at that and glanced at each other. Jarvis cleared his throat.

"Special Agent David, I want you to understand that this is not an interrogation, and you are not being held as a suspect or considered responsible for this terrible act of violence."

Ziva nodded her head in acquiescence, but her eyes betrayed her feelings of guilt.

"Thank you. We know you have arrangements to make. I want to personally extend my condolences for your loss. We are entirely at your disposal for anything that you need." Jarvis shook her hand.

"My condolences as well. I didn't know your father personally, but I know what it is like to lose one. Please don't hesitate to take all the time you need. We are working with the Israeli Embassy regarding transport to Israel." Jerome Craig gave a sincere smile and held out his hand.

Ziva looked at his hand, his words about going back to Israel ringing in her ears. She realized she had not taken his hand in return and accepted it. "Thank you." She said simply.

She turned to leave and found Gibbs in the waiting room standing there. She smiled wanly. "I am fine." She told him.

"No, you're not Ziva. You just lost your father." Ziva stiffened and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs watched her as she turned and headed downstairs. He went into the Director's office. Secretary Jarvis and Deputy Director Craig indicated he should sit down.

"Special Agent Gibbs, where are we with this investigation? I am sure you are aware of the serious repercussions this event could incur. And let me make this clear: I was pissed no one was taking my calls last night, but in light of what I have just been told, I understand." Clayton Jarvis was drumming his fingers on the conference table.

"Plausible deniability." Gibbs said simply.

"So what are the odds that Arash Kazmi is behind this? Or one of his security detail who found out about Director David and took matters into his own hand?" Craig asked this question.

Gibbs shrugged. "It's all conjecture at this point. The shooter told Ziva he didn't expect her to pursue him and that he thought she would immediately check on her father. That tells me he was the target and the shooter knew who Ziva was."

Jarvis leaned forward. "Do you think Agent David is in danger?"

Gibbs looked grim. "I am operating under that assumption." He rubbed his face. "Ziva is very independent, and doesn't like to be considered vulnerable. She was willing to be…not alone for lack of a better word…last night. Today? She will probably resist and fight any idea that she needs protection."

"Who was with her last night? You?" Craig asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "I had Agent DiNozzo take her to his place. I didn't feel her apartment was considered safe at that time."

"Agent DiNozzo, huh?" Jarvis remarked.

Gibbs looked at the SecNav. "He is my Senior Field Agent and the best protection, beside me, for Ziva. They are also partners and she trusts him."

Craig cleared his throat. "Rumor has it that they are also quite close. Do you think Agent DiNozzo can keep his feelings in check?"

Gibbs looked disgusted. "Rumor also has it that I am getting married again, so what does that tell you?" He looked at Secretary Jarvis.

"I won't deny that Tony and Ziva are close. Since the bombing, the dynamics of their partnership and friendship have been redefined."

"Not unexpected." Jarvis replied.

Gibbs nodded. "If they are more than friends, they are doing a good job of hiding it, and doing exemplary work in the field. That's all I care about: that it doesn't affect the job." He turned to Craig.

"As far as DiNozzo's ability to keep his feelings in check, he never has. That's what makes him my best agent and not some Fed in a suit with a gun. I'm counting on both of their feelings to help Ziva get through this ordeal."

Craig nodded, accepting Gibbs' answer. He had actually met his wife on the job, so he was not one to object to relationships formed in the work environment, as long as don't affect the job, like Gibbs pointed out.

"Abby is running the ballistics on all the bullets we recovered. We know the name of the shooter: Roland Ames. He has a Virginia Driver's license and we have his address."

"U.S. citizen?" Jarvis sat up straight.

Gibbs sighed. "Possibly, but I don't think by birth. We haven't found any other documentation for him other than the license. We're not even sure that is his real name."

"A foreign operative living in plain sight? An informant on someone's payroll? A hired thug?" Craig listed several of the possibilities.

"He was definitely hired or recruited by someone, and he knew who Eli was and that Ziva was his daughter. So whoever hired him, if he wasn't acting on his own, knew enough a lot about Eli; his friendship with Director Vance for instance."

Jarvis considered all that he had heard today. "Gentlemen, I think it is time to bring the CIA in. I know they have an Israeli informant. I think a discussion is warranted. Agent Gibbs, I will need you to join us in MTAC when we get the Deputy Director of Mossad on line."

Gibbs nodded and stood to leave.

**NCIS Morgue**

Ziva doesn't remember how she got down to the morgue; she was only cognizant of standing in front of the door that held the remains of her father.

She placed her hand on the door, thinking she could feel his life force but knowing her actions were futile.

Visions ran through her mind, like a reel from a home movie. Her Bat Mitzvah: a happy smiling thirteen year old Ziva and a proud _father_.

Ziva smiled in remembrance of one of the few times in her life that she truly felt her father loved her. Normally, she would have had this rite when she was twelve, but her father had been away.

Her coming of age and inclusion into the Jewish community was delayed so her father could bear witness. At the time she did not question it. She never questioned anything her father did or did not do, not until Ari.

"I can always open the drawer so you can see your father."

Ziva startled, and looked over her shoulder at Ducky, who had just come through the sliding doors.

"That will not be necessary. I have said my goodbyes." Ziva said stiffly.

Ducky looked concerned. "You need to grieve, Ziva. I'm not telling you _how_ to grieve; I am just telling you that you _need_ to. And I am always here if you need to talk. I have been told that I am quite the listener."

Ziva smiled without feeling. "Thank you Ducky. I am fine."

"I already told you, Ziva. You're not." Gibbs had come into the morgue, knowing she would find her way down there.

"Why is it that no one will believe me?" Ziva was angry.

"Because one cannot be 'fine', my dear, after losing a loved one." Ducky replied.

She looked at Gibbs. "You know I can help."

Gibbs stared back at her. "You know my answer."

Ziva paced. "I am no good to anyone if I cannot…" She stopped at the look on Gibbs face.

"You have a job to do, Ziva. It's to take care of your father's arrangements." His word was final.

She bowed her head. "I will do what is necessary, but I will not sit Shiva for seven days."

Gibbs nodded. "You do what you need to do, Ziver. Just let us do our jobs." He walked up to her. "We will find out who did this, and we will get justice."

Ziva worked her mouth, but did not answer him. "Thank you." She said tersely. She gave one last look at the door then walked quickly from the room.

Ducky watched her leave, heaviness in his heart. Ziva David was anything but "fine".

"I do not believe it is 'justice' that our dear Ziva desires, Jethro." Ducky said.

Gibbs sighed. "I know, Duck. That's what I'm worried about."

"What are you going to do?" Ducky asked.

"Trust her, be there for her." Gibbs said as he left the morgue. _"And clean up the mess after she's done."_ He muttered to himself.

**Georgetown**

Ziva left NCIS after she left the morgue. She only texted Tony that she had left, but not where she was going.

She parked on the street and walked into the Synagogue. It had been a long time since she had attended. The few times she had, she had come here.

It was familiar, reminding her when she attended temple in Israel. She sat on the bench, facing the _bimah_, and the Torah Ark. She was troubled, and needed answers. Looking up at the stained glass Star of David, she found her voice.

"Why should I not be angry, with all that has been taken? Why should I have faith in you? Show me a sign…show me a sign that I should not lose hope?" Ziva closed her eyes in pain.

Suddenly, she heard a footstep behind her. Alert, she carefully rose from her seat and stood in the aisle, her right hand on her gun.

She saw him standing at the door, at once relieved and dismayed that Tony has found her.

"Tony." That's all she says, with a slight resignation to her voice.

Tony looked somber. "You haven't been answering your cell phone, so I had McGee do that 'ping' thing." He paused, tired. "I should have known: here you are." His eyes bore into hers.

Ziva was unyielding. "What do you want?"

Still standing by the door, Tony spoke, his voice deep and husky. "I want whatever you want, whatever you need: a friend to talk to, a shoulder to cry on…"

Ziva's features softened a little, but not her resolve. "I'm done crying."

Tony sighed and took a deep breath. "Ziva…I _am_ sorry."

Ziva managed a small smile. "I appreciate that, but sympathy's the last thing I want right now." She said quietly.

Tony looked at her and finally began walking toward her. "Ok, then. Tell me, what can I do?" Tony continued walking, not missing a step until he stood in front of her. "What do you need?" The concern was etched on his face.

Ziva studied him, knowing he had her back and would do whatever it took to get the answers she wanted. Her answer was simple: "Revenge."

Tony looked around, not entirely comfortable. He was used to Catholic churches and small chapels, like the one they had at the Navy Yard.

This was totally foreign to him. But if Ziva found comfort and solace here, he was glad she came.

Tony sighed. "Ok, it's like I said. You do not go off on your own, we are in this together. Ziva, I will always have your back. I need to know that you will have mine." Tony was staring at Ziva.

Ziva smiled softly and nodded. "Always, Tony. I have some thoughts, but what do you think we should do?"

Tony took her arm. "Head back to NCIS. We need to find out what we _have_ before we can figure out what we _don't_."

Ziva looked at Tony. She took one last look around. "Ok, I will meet you back there."

"I will be following you." Tony said, no hint of amusement in his voice.

Ziva allowed herself a small smile. "I will not run off. I promise, Tony. You can trust me."

Tony tried to smile as well, but none of this was funny. "You can trust me, too. But you already know that, or at least you should."

Ziva flinched. "I _do_ trust you, Tony. With my life." She closed the gap between them and placed her hand on his chest. Her eyes were still pained, and Tony so much wanted to caress her cheek, to make the pain go away.

But now was not the time or place. Tony finally relaxed slightly and nodded. "Ok, let's go." He guided her out of the temple and escorted her to her car.

**Abby's Lab**

Tony and Ziva walked into the lab to see Abby looking at the plasma. On screen were dozens of spent bullets, bullets that had killed her father and Jackie Vance.

Abby turned at their footsteps. She reached out to Ziva and drew her into a soft hug, knowing how Ziva was about such things. "I am _so_ sorry, Ziva. No one should ever have to go through this."

Ziva allowed Abby to hug her and offer her condolences, but she was not yielding. "And yet, this is what we do every day, is it not? Deal with people who go through this, investigate these types of crimes? It should be no different with me."

Abby looked at Tony, startled. Tony just shook his head. "Ok, well what I can tell you, as you probably already know, it that the shooter used a semi-automatic. Considering the number of bullets and casings that were recovered, my favorite is a Glock, probably with a 33 round high-capacity magazine."

Ziva studied the bullets on the plasma, showing no emotion. She turned. "It is difficult to obtain the higher magazine. These are usually only used in law enforcement and military, yes?"

"Ziva…" Gibbs warned.

"I have this in hand." She stated emphatically, meaning she could handle whatever it was going to take to get this solved.

"Tony, you and Ziva go check out Ames' address. See what you can find there. SecNav is calling in the CIA. They have an Israeli informant who may be of some use."

Ziva started at that. "Who is this person?" She all but hissed.

"I don't know, and I wouldn't tell you if I did. Informants are supposed to be kept secret and safe. They may not reveal their source." Gibbs snapped back.

"Look, I don't want you on this investigation at all, but I know you will investigate on your own if I shut you out. I just gave you and DiNozzo orders. If you aren't willing to sit 'Shiva' and mourn your father, then do your job." Gibbs knew he was being harsh, but he needed Ziva to get a dose of reality.

Ziva stared at him, as though she had been slapped in the face. She slowly relaxed her stance, understanding what he was saying. She nodded slowly.

"Come on, Ziva. Let's go find out what we can about this dirt bag." Tony had his hand on Ziva's arm.

She looked at Tony and smiled wanly. "Alright, but I'm driving."

Tony looked at Gibbs pleading. "Ziver let Tony drive. He's calmer than you are right now."

Ziva nodded reluctantly and led them out.

"_I don't know about that." _ He whispered to Ziva as they got in the elevator. This time her smile was genuine.

**MTAC**

Gibbs got the call to join Jarvis and Craig in MTAC for the inevitable confrontation with Mossad. They were not disappointed.

Mossad Deputy Director Ilan Bodnar's face filled the screen, the anger oozing out of his pores. "I demand to know who has killed our Director and why you required him to visit without informing Mossad!"

Jarvis glared at Bodnar. "Deputy Director, I was not informed of Director David's presence in our country until after this incident. I will let NCIS Special Agent Gibbs fill you in on what we know concerning his visit here."

"_Thanks a lot."_ Gibbs muttered under his breath. He directed his attention to the screen.

"Deputy Director, I was informed Friday morning by Special Agent Ziva David that her father was in town. She found him waiting in her car for her."

"Ah yes. Ziva. So she is responsible for this?"

"For his assassination? Absolutely not! For him being in the U.S. without his security detail and the knowledge of his government? I still wouldn't say _Special Agent_ David was responsible, but she told me that seeing her was the excuse he gave for being in the country."

Bodnar looked incredulous. "You are saying the Director of Mossad would risk exposure just to visit his daughter?"

Gibbs was at the boiling point. "It would appear so, although I can understand why Mossad would find that impossible to believe." _"You Rat Bastard."_ Gibbs added to himself.

"I immediately informed Director Vance that Director David was in town. I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but they do have a…relationship that goes beyond Director to Director."

Bodnar nodded. "It has served us well, but times are changing. Director Vance knew this."

"Not my area." Gibbs held up his hands. "All I can tell you is that Director Vance invited Director David and his daughter to his home for dinner, for Shabbat. Before the dinner began, they were gunned down. Mrs. Vance was also killed."

At this Bodnar had the grace to show some concern. "I was not aware of this. My condolences of'course, to Director Vance."

He looked down. "Now, who killed my Director?"

Jarvis stepped up at this point. "We have the shooter; he was cornered by Agents Gibbs and David. Unfortunately, he committed suicide with an arsenic cigarette."

"His name is Roland Ames. All we have right now is a Virginia Driver's License and address. My agents are checking it out as we speak." Gibbs offered this piece of information.

"So he was murdered by an American!" Bodnar spat.

"We don't know that, Sir. In fact, we have nothing else on this man. It's as if he didn't exist until he got his Driver's License. What does that tell you, _Deputy Director_?" Gibbs emphasized his title.

Bodnar let out a stream of Hebrew words that no one in the room doubted was swearing. "This was a professional hit, then. That is what you are saying?"

"What we are saying is that we don't yet know who did this and why. We are using all of our resources and would appreciate the same in kind on your end, Deputy Director." Jarvis broke in.

Bodnar nodded. "When will the Director's body be returned to Israel? There are Hebrew laws that must be observed."

Gibbs left the room.

_**I will probably not go into detail regarding the hunt for the person/people responsible, and the next (last chapter) will take a lot of that for granted and follow the journey after discovery. By the way, I no absolutely nothing about guns, so just wrote something I found on the internet. So if I am totally wrong about the weapon Abby describe, I don't mind being corrected, but keep in mind this is fiction anyway. Thanks for you amazing support. A little more than 48 hours!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bodnar let out a stream of Hebrew words that no one in the room doubted was swearing. "This was a professional hit, then. That is what you are saying?"**_

"_**What we are saying is that we don't yet know who did this and why. We are using all of our resources and would appreciate the same in kind on your end, Deputy Director." Jarvis broke in.**_

_**Bodnar nodded. "When will the Director's body be returned to Israel? There are Hebrew laws that must be observed."**_

_**Gibbs left the room.**_

Seeking Redemption

Chapter Four: Taking Action

Tony and Ziva drove in silence to the house of the man who killed Eli David and Jackie Vance. Tony stopped the car about a block from the house so they could do some surveillance.

Ziva was looking through her binoculars. "It does not look occupied, not well kept. The grass is dead and patchy; there are newspapers on the driveway.

Tony looked around at the cars that were lining the street. It was Saturday and everyone was at home. Any one of these cars could belong to someone who did not belong here.

He looked significantly at Ziva. "Are you ready?"

She opened her car door without answering him, which Tony took as a "yes."

They carefully made their way to the house. Tony opened the mail box and pulled out some junk mail. "Nothing personal, all say 'occupant'." He said to Ziva.

She just nodded and continued up the driveway. They made their way stealthily toward the front door, peeking in windows.

The house looked nicer inside than out. Bookcases were full and neatly arranged. The place had not been tossed, so no one else had been here searching for anything yet.

Tony was thinking _they_ were the only one searching. They took a quick look around the back, and again, found nothing startling or out of place.

They returned to the front door, where Ziva expertly picked the lock. They entered the house with their guns drawn, clearing every room.

Once they were satisfied they were alone, they began searching the place for clues, for anything that would tell them who this man really was.

Ziva was in the bedroom, eyeing a hanging picture. She went to move it, but found it would not budge. "Tony, I found something!" She called out.

Tony walked quickly to her side, and saw her examining the painting. "Whatcha' got?" He asked.

"This painting does not come off the wall. It may actually be an opening for a safe or hiding place. I am looking for a catch or release mechanism."

They both felt around the frame, looking for a button, and indentation, anything that would release the painting. Nothing.

Ziva stood back at the picture, frustrated. It was a picture of Moses, parting the Red Sea. It was not a very good painting, done by some amateur, she decided. But its significance was not lost on her.

If she had not been convinced when Roland Ames had asked her why she didn't check on her father that he may have been Jewish, this painting did.

She had only considered Israeli, but there were many countries that Jews had been persecuted. This Roland Ames may have fled his motherland for religious freedom.

But why kill the Director of Mossad? She shook her head. This was getting them nowhere. Just as she turned her head to leave, she saw a small "dent" in the painting.

It was almost imperceptible unless the light hit is just right and you were looking at it at the correct angle. There it was, at the top of Moses' staff.

Tentatively, she said "Tony," and gently pressed her fingertip on the indentation. The picture and frame silently swung open.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. "Good job, my scary Ninja. Now let's see if our mysterious shooter has left anything for us."

Ziva reached into the compartment and pulled out several documents. One was an Israeli passport, showing the photo of Roland Ames, but his name was listed as _"__Rouvin Aminov"_, place of birth the Ukraine.

"Russian." Tony said.

"Born in the former Soviet Union, Tony. His parents may have emigrated long before the fall. His name is Jewish, so they may have left for religious purposes."

"Or he was recruited by Mossad as a sleeper agent, or informant. Like our mysterious Israeli informant for the CIA. Do you think it could be him?"

Ziva was going through his documents. "I do not see anything that links him to Mossad, but here; look at this."

Ziva handed Tony several items. Plane tickets showing his return to Tel Aviv today; a picture of her father; a picture of Ziva, her car and apartment."

Tony paled when he saw the photos concerning Ziva. "Can you tell when he got here?" He asked. Ziva looked through some more items.

She showed him the airline flight arrival- three weeks ago. She looked confused. "How could he know that my father would come see me? He told me no one knew."

Ziva got angry. "He has been following me this whole time! I am Mossad! I am trained to detect these things! I have failed my father. This is my fault!"

"Whoa, whoa, Ziva. You…are…not…Mossad. You are an NCIS Special Agent, and damn good one. Your father, on the other hand was the _Director_ of Mossad."

Tony took a deep breath, wanting Ziva to understand what he was trying to say. "Why did he not detect someone following you from the gym to his hotel? He figured out Wilkes was photographing him, followed him and killed him. Why didn't he detect this Ames following you to Vance's house?"

"Because he was distracted by me!" Ziva cried. "All he could think about was being with me and me seeing him with pride. His judgment was clouded."

"I don't buy it." Tony said. "You've led me to believe all these years how superior Mossad are, because you can ignore distractions and obstacles. Nothing gets in the way of your mission, even if it means you sacrifice all that matters to you!"

He grabbed Ziva's shoulders. "Don't you see Ames had to have been waiting for you already? Which means he knew your father would come to see you?"

Light dawned in Ziva's eyes. "And whoever sent him had to know of his friendship with Director Vance." Ziva searched Tony's eyes, the grim line of his mouth. Tony pulled out his cell phone.

**NCIS**

After Tony called, Gibbs made his report to Deputy Director Craig. Gibbs could tell he did not like the way this scenario was playing out, but had to admit to its merit.

Gibbs had Abby run the name Rouvin Aminov, since his prints had come up negative. All that came up was his passport; his arrival noted in U.S. Customs three weeks ago, purpose visiting family; and his university record in Tel Aviv.

The CIA surprised everyone by not only giving up the name of their Israeli informant, Gavriela Adel, but they also brought her to NCIS to see if she could shed any light on the investigation.

In the conference room, Craig and Gibbs showed her a picture of Roland Ames. Gavriela looked at it critically. "He does not look familiar." She shrugged.

Gibbs looked impatiently at the CIA Handler. "How about the name Rouvin Aminov? Does that ring any bells?" He asked sarcastically.

Gibbs was sure he detected a slight flinch when he said the name, but she quickly recovered. "You know the name." Gibbs stated.

"You are mistaken." She said, looking him coolly in the eyes. Gibbs leaned over her. "I can bring you in as a suspect just because of that flinch you just tried to hide."

He whispered in her ear. "The U.S. doesn't like it when Mossad does its dirty work on our soil." This time she didn't hide her flinch.

She looked at her CIA handler. "I want immunity."

"Not gonna' happen." Gibbs growled.

"Not your call, Agent Gibbs." Craig cut in. "Ms. Adel, I highly recommend that you tell us what you know. We will allow the CIA to decide what they wish to do with, such a valuable asset."

The way he said that made her think that decision could go in any direction. She sighed. "Yes, I know this name, but I have never personally met him."

"Who is he? Who hired him to kill Eli David?" Gibbs demanded.

She shrank from his anger. "I do not know of any mission. I only know the name. And who his family is."

Gibbs and Craig looked at each other. "What do you mean? Who is his family?" Gibbs asked.

"His is the nephew of Mossad Deputy Director Ilan Bodnar, on his mother's side I believe. He was born in the former Soviet Union, Ukraine I believe. Deputy Director Bodnar brought him to University in Tel Aviv."

Gibbs nodded. She just confirmed Tony's and Ziva's suspicions, although they didn't assume a blood relationship.

Who else knew of Eli's problems in Mossad and knew he would do anything to keep his position.

Who else knew of his relationship with Eli Vance, and that his daughter was an Agent under his Agency.

Who had probably posed as a friend and advisor, allowing Eli to voice his wishes of reconciliation with his daughter?

Who else had the most to gain by the removal of Eli David, not just as the Director of Mossad, because even on the sidelines he could still wield incredible power?

No, he had to be eliminated. The end was coming near, and he knew Eli would make a move. Maybe he also knew of his childhood friendship with Arash Kazmi, and anticipated Eli's move to solidify his position.

He placed his nephew in DC, to learn where the target would most likely be when he came, because Bodnar knew he would come.

The signs were there, and Rouvin Aminov waited patiently in plain sight for his prey. Gibbs thought about it. It was probably Bodnar's idea to attack at Vance's house, because he would not be seen, he had a greater chance of success and there would be confusion initially as to who was the original target.

Gibbs phone rang. "Yeah, Abbs."

"Gibbs! Gibbs! You're never going to guess. I decided to do a regular Google search on our mysterious Ukrainian killer and found him mentioned in a Tel Aviv newspaper article. You will never guess who he is related to!"

"Deputy Director of Mossad Ilan Bodnar." Gibbs answered drily.

"How do you do that?" Abby demanded.

Gibbs smiled. "Good work, Abbs." He nodded to Craig. "Looks like you have a call to make to Secretary Jarvis." He said as he left the room.

**Two weeks later**

Ziva stood quietly, the wind blowing her soft brown curls. She closed her eyes and breathed in the essence of her homeland. The smell of the water from the Mediterranean was filling her nostrils with its salty fragrance.

She looked over the grounds, at the date palms swaying in the breeze. Her mouth watered as she recalled their succulent sweetness as a child.

She did not attend the funeral of Jackie Vance, as much as she wanted to pay her respects. She was not convinced that Director Vance would want her there, as a painful reminder of that terrible evening.

She kept being assured otherwise, but privately she was worried about her status as an Agent under Director Vance. Tony tried to tell her she had nothing to worry about, as did Gibbs.

"You're on my team, not his." Gibbs had pulled her into the elevator. "But I can tell you that he harbors no ill will toward you and had no intention of losing one of his best Agents. So get that out of your head. Now!"

She was sure he was going to punctuate that with a head slap, but instead, he kissed her temple.

Ziva down, still broken but slowly being put back together; still shaken but starting to settle down. She looked at the stone that had been rushed to be completed:

Eli David

1945-2013

_Beloved Father_

Ziva couldn't bring herself to add "Beloved Husband" to the stone. But despite his faults and his inability to demonstrate those traits she craved from him, she knew he had loved his children.

He may not have received the redemption he so wanted, but at least now he was at peace.

She looked to her right when she sensed him walking toward her. She smiled softly, still hurting but ready to be healed. As she had told Lydia Wade after the death of _her_ father: "You never get over, you only get through".

As she watched Tony strolling toward her, wearing his shades and carrying a bouquet, she finally truly believed that she would eventually "get though", as long as this man had her back.

Of that she was certain, as certain as she was that things would never be the same between them. They had experienced so much this year and this was probably the straw that broke the camel's back.

Where that change would lead, she had no idea. But she knew she was willing to take the journey with him, and accept whatever was in store for them.

Tony finally reached her. "Hey." He said softly. He handed her the flowers, a bouquet of irises and orchid indigenous to the area.

Ziva looked at Tony in surprise. "These were my father's favorites, how did you know?"

Tony grinned. "I have my ways."

She looked at him, giving him one of her old looks that gave him hope that she was on the road to recovery. He knew it wouldn't be smooth, and occasionally there may be a roadblock that caused her to back up, and try another way.

But he also knew he would be there with her every step of the way. He watched Ziva place the bouquet on her father's headstone. "It's looks nice."

Ziva nodded. "We never discussed…these things. But I see no reason to advertise his involvement in Mossad. In life, he started as a simple man. This is who he was."

Tony nodded. He didn't look around too much, because he knew Ari was probably buried nearby. As if reading his thoughts, Ziva shook her head. "Ari is not here. But Tali is."

She took Tony's hand and led him past two headstones and stopped:

Talia David

1986-2002

Beloved Daughter and Sister

Tony went back to Eli's grave and plucked one of each flower from the bouquet. Walking back to Ziva, he hand her one. Together, they bent down and placed the two flowers on her headstone.

Ziva spoke in Hebrew to her sister. Tony vowed he was going to learn the language even if it killed him. Tony unconsciously rubbed his hand on the small of her back as she spoke in her hushed tones.

Finally done, she looked at Tony. "I am ready, Tony."

Tony pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. He then pulled back and kissed her forehead. As he held out his hand to her, she looked at it, and willingly placed her own hand in his.

"Let's go home."

_**Finis. The case wrapped up in a neat package, but since the show will only be 47 minutes long, I figure my investigation will last longer than on the show. I left out the scene where Gibbs is throwing Arash Kazmi against the wall, just because I felt like it. I think having him as the brains behind the kill is too obvious. JMO. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews, looking forward to tomorrow night.**_


End file.
